Zeg/Gallery/Season 1
Blaze of Glory S1E1-2 Zeg makes his entrance.png S1E1-2 Zeg lands before Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S1E1-2 Gabby reminds Zeg of the race.png S1E1-2 Zeg "Zeg love racing!".png S1E1-2 Zeg heads off for the race.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines caught in trouble bubbles.png S1E1-2 Crusher "Carry you all far away".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines float out of the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Blaze sees Monster Machines floating away.png S1E1-2 Where's Zeg.png S1E1-2 He's still in the bubble.png S1E1-2 Zeg floats to the top of a mountain.png S1E1-2 Zeg has to get out.png S1E1-2 Zeg tries to smash the bubble.png S1E1-2 Zeg's bubble pops.png S1E1-2 Zeg "Uh-oh".png|Uh-Oh! S1E1-2 Zeg starts rolling down the hill.png S1E1-2 Snow sticks to Zeg like a snowball.png S1E1-2 Zeg rolls out of control.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines watch Zeg roll away.png S1E1-2 Zeg rolling through forest.png S1E1-2 Zeg can't stop rolling.png S1E1-2 Blaze chases Zeg.png S1E1-2 Zeg rolling uncontrollably.png S1E1-2 Steering interface.png|That's it. Grab the steering wheel. Yeah! S1E1-2 Zeg slips down the left path.png S1E1-2 Zeg slips down the right path.png S1E1-2 AJ steers Blaze to the right.png S1E1-2 Zeg rolling, Blaze chases.png S1E1-2 Zeg still rolling out of control.png S1E1-2 Blaze sees Zeg roll away.png S1E1-2 Zeg slips down the left path again.png S1E1-2 AJ steers Blaze to the left again.png S1E1-2 Zeg slips down the right path again.png S1E1-2 AJ steers Blaze to the right again.png S1E1-2 Blaze catches up to Zeg.png S1E1-2 Blaze sees Zeg heading for danger.png S1E1-2 Cliff up ahead.png S1E1-2 Zeg "This bad!".png S1E1-2 Zeg approaching the cliff.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooming toward Zeg.png S1E1-2 Zeg flies off the cliff.png S1E1-2 Zeg caught by Blaze's tow hook.png S1E1-2 Zeg thanks Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze gets a hug from Zeg.png S1E1-2 Blaze "We're just glad you're okay".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines leaving the mines.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines coming out of the tunnel.png S1E1-2 Blaze and friends jump out of the cavern.png The Driving Force S1E3 Opening at racetrack.png S1E3 Racers go up a hill.png S1E3 Darington comes over the hill.png S1E3 Racers turning around a bend.png S1E3 Darington leaps into the air.png S1E3 Darington in the lead.png S1E3 Crusher passes Darington.png S1E3 Crusher deploying various bouncy balls.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg slip on Crusher's balls.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg wiped out.png S1E3 Crusher zooms ahead.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg dazed.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg see the light from Blaze's foglamps.png S1E3 Blaze's friends arrive to congratulate him.png S1E3 Zeg congratulating Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze talking to his friends.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle pass Blaze and his friends.png S1E3 Starla slinks over to the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Starla wearily approaches her friends.png S1E3 Blaze "Something must be wrong".png S1E3 Starla collapses on the ground.png S1E3 Blaze "You don't look too good".png S1E3 Something's wrong with my engine.png S1E3 Darington "You can't drive with a broken engine!".png S1E3 Zeg "This bad".png S1E3 Gabby approaches the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Blaze explains the situation.png S1E3 Monster Machines impressed.png S1E3 Monster Machines in utter shock.png S1E3 Darington "This is terrible!".png S1E3 Crusher off to get the piston.png S1E3 Monster Machines still worried about Starla.png S1E3 Blaze's friends cheer.png S1E3 Starla standing up.png S1E3 Monster Machines overjoyed.png S1E3 Zeg and Darington hug each other.png S1E3 Starla who wants to race?".png S1E3_Zeg_wants_to_race.png S1E3 Monster Machines ready to race again.png S1E3 Stripes follows after Starla.png S1E3 Zeg follows after Starla.png S1E3 Monster Machines join Starla on the track.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the first jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the second jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines enter a turn.png S1E3 Zeg and Stripes jumping.png S1E3 Monster Machines charge down the track.png S1E3 Zeg jumps in the air.png Tool Duel S1E4 Zeg enters the garage sobbing.png|"ZE-E-E-EG!" S1E4 Zeg also has a problem.png|"Zeg need Gabby to fix him, too! Wipers not working right!" S1E4 Zeg's wipers spraying water.png S1E4 Blaze "You're not kidding".png S1E4 Gabby promises Zeg she'll fix him.png S1E4 Gabby about to get her toolbox again.png S1E4 Gabby and Zeg hear Darington.png S1E4 Darington reverses again.png S1E4 Gabby promises Darington she'll fix him.png S1E4 Gabby "So long as I have my toolbox".png S1E4 Monster Machines happy for Gabby.png S1E4 Zeg "Gabby fix everybody!".png S1E4 Zeg's wipers spray again.png S1E4 Blaze and AJ can't see the toolbox.png S1E4 Zeg complaining about his wipers.png S1E4 Darington complaining about his backwards problem.png S1E4 Everyone winces at Darington's crash.png S1E4 Monster Machines at garage still with problems.png S1E4 Stripes wincing at his bumper dragging.png S1E4 Gabby "Try not to let your bumper drag on the floor".png S1E4 Stripes apologizes.png S1E4 Zeg's wipers spray yet again.png S1E4 Stripes and Zeg brace for Darington.png S1E4 Darington reverses and crashes yet again.png S1E4 Darington sits up.png S1E4 Now Starla enters.png S1E4 Gabby "This is getting crazy".png S1E4 Gabby hopes Blaze and AJ will find the toolbox soon.png S1E4 Gabby fixing Zeg's wipers.png S1E4 Monster Machines all fixed.png S1E4 Starla happy to be fixed.png S1E4 Starla revs, no bubbles come out.png S1E4 Stripes "She fixed me, too".png S1E4 Stripes shows his fixed bumper.png S1E4 Zeg shows his fixed wipers.png S1E4 Darington shows his fixed backwards problem.png S1E4 Darington crashes yet again.png S1E4 Monster Machines laughing.png S1E4 Gabby declares a drive together.png S1E4 Darington, Zeg and Stripes excited to drive.png S1E4 Zeg and Stripes leave the garage.png S1E4 Monster Machines and Gabby ride into the distance.png The Bouncy Tires S1E5 Where's Zeg.png S1E5 He's right outside.png S1E5 Zeg struggling to move.png S1E5 Zeg falls.png S1E5 We have to help him.png S1E5 Blaze and AJ reach Zeg.png S1E5 Zeg "Blaze! AJ!".png S1E5 Blaze asks what's the matter.png S1E5 Zeg can't remember why.png S1E5 AJ notices something about Zeg.png S1E5 Zeg notices his broken tires.png S1E5 Blaze "No wonder".png S1E5 Zeg "That bad".png S1E5 Blaze "We'll take you to the garage".png S1E5 Zeg "Oh, goody!".png S1E5 Blaze offering to tow Zeg.png S1E5 Blaze releases his hook.png S1E5 Blaze tows Zeg in.png S1E5 Zeg dragged into the garage.png S1E5 Zeg tells Gabby his problem.png S1E5 Gabby "When's the last time".png S1E5 Zeg "Stone age?".png S1E5 Gabby laughs.png S1E5 Gabby "I've got some tires for you".png S1E5 Gabby asks Blaze and AJ for help.png S1E5 Blaze "Be right back".png S1E5 Zeg hums.png S1E5 Last tire box wiggling beside Zeg.png S1E5 Super Bouncy Tires revealed.png S1E5 Zeg looks at the Super Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Zeg wants the Super Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing in the Super Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Blaze asks Zeg where he got the tires.png S1E5 Zeg "In that box".png S1E5 Zeg bouncing and flipping.png S1E5 Zeg doesn't stop bouncing.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing endlessly.png S1E5 Zeg tries to get the tires to stop bouncing.png S1E5 Zeg can't stop bouncing.png S1E5 Zeg crushes the tire boxes.png S1E5 Zeg bounces out of the garage.png S1E5 Zeg bounces into Axle City.png S1E5 There he is.png|Look! There he is! S1E5 Zeg bouncing uncontrollably down the street.png S1E5 Zeg lands on a fountain.png S1E5 Zeg riding the fountain water.png S1E5 Zeg bounces off the fountain.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing down an ally.png S1E5 Zeg hits a clothesline.png S1E5 Zeg with pants on his face.png|Zeg got pants on face! S1E5 Clothesline tossed away.png S1E5 Zeg bounces in the distance.png S1E5 Blaze and AJ talk with Zeg bouncing behind them.png S1E5 Zeg bounces up the street.png S1E5 Let's test the tape.png S1E5 Zeg bounces toward the tape.png S1E5 Zeg caught in the tape's grip.png S1E5 Zeg breaks free of the tape.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing uncontrollably.png S1E5 Blaze and AJ notice egg warehouse.png S1E5 Zeg approaching the egg warehouse.png Cake-tastrophe! Truckball Team-Up The Mystery Bandit Gasquatch! Truck Rangers S1E14 Overview of campground.png S1E14 Zeg carries a log.png S1E14 Darington wants a badge.png S1E14 Zeg wants a badge.png|"Zeg, too!" S1E14 Starla asks how to get badges.png S1E14 Darington and Zeg astounded.png S1E14 Gabby "Okay, Truck Rangers".png S1E14 Gabby "Earn those badges".png S1E14 Truck Rangers see the Robo-Bear.png S1E14 Monster Machines celebrate Blaze's bravery.png S1E14 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png S1E14 Everyone dances in celebration.png Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E15 Truck wash coming apart.png Zeg and the Egg S1E16 Zeg appears.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg laugh.png S1E16 Zeg "That fun".png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png S1E16 Zeg with rock piles.png S1E16 Zeg smashes the left rock pile.png|"Smash..." S1E16 Zeg smashes the right rock pile.png|"...smash!" S1E16 Blaze joins Zeg; AJ explains Smash.png S1E16 Zeg wants Blaze to play.png|"Blaze smash! Blaze smash!" S1E16 Blaze and Zeg go down a hill.png S1E16 Blaze ready to smash.png S1E16 Incoming rocks.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg smash through the rocks.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg jump in the air.png S1E16 More rocks ahead.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg go under an archway.png S1E16 Final smash.png S1E16 Everyone watching the egg hatch.png S1E16 Egg hatches, baby truckodactyl revealed.png Runaway Rocket S1E17 Stripes and Zeg playing rocket ship game.png S1E17 Stripes "I can do it this time!".png S1E17 Zeg "Go, Stripes!".png S1E17 Stripes swings the hammer.png S1E17 Alien only goes halfway up.png S1E17 Blaze and AJ come over.png S1E17 Zeg explains.png S1E17 Zeg swings the hammer.png S1E17 Zeg hits the lever.png S1E17 Stripes and Zeg disappointed.png S1E17 AJ "I'm sorry, guys".png S1E17 Pickle and Crusher arrive on the scene.png S1E17 Pickle greets everyone.png S1E17 Pickle about to play the game.png S1E17 Pickle won.png S1E17 Monster Machines and AJ congratulate Pickle.png S1E17 Monster Machines and AJ approach Pickle.png S1E17 Pickle about to hand out the spaceships.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Blaze.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to AJ.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Zeg.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Stripes.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Crusher.png S1E17 Zeg's spaceship springs in the air.png S1E17 Rocket flies over Blaze and friends.png S1E17 Blaze "Crusher and Pickle are stuck on that rocket!".png S1E17 AJ "And they're blasting away!".png S1E17 Stripes and Zeg worried for Crusher.png S1E17 Everyone steps up to the ball toss booth.png S1E17 Zeg knocks down all the jars.png S1E17 Zeg "Yay for Zeg!".png Sneezing Cold S1E20 Zeg about to sneeze.png S1E20 Zeg sneezes and goes into a loop.png|Achoo!! S1E20 Zeg speeds backwards on the track.png S1E20 Starla sneezes and flips.png S1E20 Pickle sees Zeg about to sneeze.png S1E20 Zeg sneezes and reverses into hay.png S1E20 Pickle tells everyone not to worry.png S1E20 Sick Monster Machines relieved.png S1E20 Monster Machines still sneezing.png S1E20 Pickle comes by with tissues.png S1E20 Zeg about to sneeze once again.png S1E20 Zeg reverses up a tree.png S1E20 Pickle worried for Zeg.png S1E20 Pickle gives Zeg two tissues.png S1E20 Blaze approaching his friends.png S1E20 Monster Machines still sick.png S1E20 Blaze sees his friends have the Sneezles.png S1E20 Gabby feeding Zeg the medicine oil.png S1E20 Zeg cured.png S1E20 Zeg "Zeg not sneezing, either".png S1E20 Darington "We're all better".png S1E20 Monster Machines happy to be cured.png S1E20 Monster Machines hear Crusher sneeze.png S1E20 Crusher flipping over the Monster Machines.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Zeg would love to help.png|Season 1 S2E2 Zeg is stuck.png|Season 2 S3E1 Zeg smashes a watermelon.png|Season 3 S4E5 Zeg "Robots to the rescue!".png|Season 4 To return to the page for Zeg, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries